cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Cray (Yuri)
The Planet Cray is an earth-like planet in a different dimension, or better known as parallel dimension of Earth. However, cardfighters who possess special power are said capable of projecting themselves onto Cray as astral bodies. Nature Planet Cray is a real world situated in the same position with Earth, except that it is located in a different dimension. However, there is a link between them despite being separated by the nature. Every living beings in Planet Cray has a portion of their soul sealed inside cards and placed randomly on Earth. While the beings are still alive, their effects as a card in Earth might change according to their changes in real life on Planet Cray. If there are a massive changes, an additional new cards will be created for their new stage. For example, '''Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi '''and '''Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi '''are actually the same beings but only they are in the different stages; child and teenage stage. Even after the beings from Planet Cray died, not only they will not disappear from the Earth yet the other portion of their soul from Planet Cray will be transferred to their card form on Earth. They will be living on the Earth in the form of soul, where normal people can't see. The Cray beings as cards are scattered all around the Earth, some are still hidden and some are found. The first person who found it was the creator of Cardfight Vanguard. On Earth, there are two types of cards, one is Soul and one is Common. Common cards are man-made based on the Soul Cards found around the Earth by Vanguard Association. They don't possess any power nor soul. Soul cards are the original card that formed by the soul of the Cray beings. People who has special power such as Psyqualia are able to communicate with the Soul cards. It is notable that the communication will not involve the portion of soul from Planet Cray if they are still alive. When the Soul cards are played on the Earth with sufficient power (imagination), their Spiritual Form will be materialized and summoned on Earth. History Before the Planet Cray has any nation, it was an endless war era. A being from Heavenly Being race despised the war and decided to change the world. He claimed himself as God and created God Forces nation. He conquered the whole world with his great power and intelligence. The world was led to prosperity and peace for many millennium. Everything was fine until the rise of power of the Seven Archangels. During the Golden Era, where the world was still growing, the leader of the Planet Cray, better known as God, has two candidates as the future leader. The Seven Princes of Heaven and Seven Archangels. The God wanted a fair competition between the two but the Seven Archangels decided to frame their rivals secretly. The Princes of Heaven were banished from the nations as a result and were imprisoned for eternity. Soon after that, the eldest brother of the Seven Archangels inherited the throne as the new God while the remaining six became his Guardians. The Princes of Heaven, somehow, were able to conquer the abyss prison by uniting all the fellow innocent peoples. Although they were free, they couldn't run anywhere because the whole world was under the evil's control. Facing a dead end, they formed the first ever nation aside of God Forces, known as Twilight Brigade. The nation was consisted of three clans, Twilight Spirit, Dawn Spirit and Dusk Spirit. The first step they took was scattering their ideal of reforming the world globally. After a few centuries of endless war, Twilight Brigade was demolished by the God Forces. Most of the members were slaughter one by one by the smart detectives from the God Forces. However, they were too late as the ideal had planted on every people in Planet Cray. Roughly a millennium after the fall of the Twilight Brigade, many new nations were formed to overthrow the tyrannic God Forces. With the strength of various nations, the God Forces was finally reduced to ashes. Nations Twilight Brigade The Twilight Brigade (トワイライト・ブリガデ, Towairaito Burigade) is an extinct and forsaken nation dominated by two clans; Dawn Spirit and Dusk Spirit. The third and last clan of the nation was Twilight Spirit. Twilight Spirit was the founder and the leader of the nation, consisted only a few number of members. As cards, they possess a very powerful effect. The most unique ability is that the triggers from either of the three clans can works with each others that mostly requires a small cost. God Force The God Force (ゴッド・フォース, Goddo Fōsu) is an extinct nation dominated by the Heavenly Being clan. They were the first leader and first nation of Planet Cray. The leaders led the world to peaceful era until the rise of the seven tyrannic siblings who held high power in the political matter. One of them became the King and soon began to devastate the world. Twilight Brigade was formed to overthrow them but failed. The seven siblings killed the the seven Princes from the Twilight Brigade before erasing them. However, their ideal gave birth to many new nations who later worked together to crush them. Category:Planet